The Amazing World of Naruto
by circuitslifetech2
Summary: What if Naruto was born a bijuu and he is attending Elmor's junior high, as a new student.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Amazing World of Gumball and Naruto.

"Human/normal talking"

'Human/normal thinking/thoughts'

" _Human/normal singing"_

" **Demon/God talking"**

' **Demon/God Thinking/thoughts'**

" _ **Demon/God singing"**_

'Written'

In the school called Elmore Junior High, a classroom of Gumball and Darwin Watterson… everything is in utter chaos, with people yelling, running, and throwing paper planes.

"Okay Class settle down…" said as Ms. Simian as she walkes into the classroom, but the class continues with their shenanigans and ignores her. Being ignored immediately got on the old woman's nerves.

"I said SETTLE DOWN!" she yelled, the classroom suddenly grew quiet. The students were staring at their teacher with wide eyes wondering how and when did she appear in the classroom. Realizing that their teacher is angry, the students somehow teleported into their seats and the classroom suddenly became clean, as if there was never a riot in the first place. That being a normal thing, Ms. Simian treats it was nothing. She then continued with her announcement.

"Alright," she said with a half-hearted glare to make sure she wouldn't get interrupted again, "Class, today we have a new foreign exchange student student coming to joining us. So be sure to treat him well, and that he feels welcomed.". As she finished her announcement, whispers started to fill the room.

 **Darwin's P.O.V.**

"So the rumors are true." I said as he lean toward my brother, Gumball.

"What rumors?" Gumball, said out of pure ignorance. I then sighed at my brother expecting this, I then gave Gumball a dead-pan look.

"That we're getting a new student." I reply.

"Really? Since when?" Gumball asks.

"Yesterday, there were some rumors that were are getting a new student, Ms. Simian just confirmed it during the announcement." I, said. I just added that last bit of information, because I know that Gumball wasn't paying attention, and that he's thinking about his love interest, Penny Fitzgerald. I could tell, there is a tint of blush on his cheeks and there is drool on the corner of his mouth that he didn't seemed to notice.

"Wait, how come I didn't hear about it?" Gumball said with a frown, he then was surprised when received a glare from his brother along with a reply.

"Because, you kept staring at Penny with that creepy look on your face," I replied. Gumball then realized that he was drooling and quickly wiped it of with the sleeve of his sweater, hoping that I or anybody hadn't noticed, I sweat-dropped at that. "I know that she has feelings of you, but I swear that when she finds out that you stare at her the way you always do. I won't guarantee you that her feelings wouldn't change. In fact, if I'm Penny and I found out that you're staring at me, I'd be more than creeped out, and find another love interest. Just to be safe."

Gumball then glared at his me for making such a statement, then sighed as he figured that I'm right.

"Dude, you know I'm right," Darwin said. I then started to smirk and decided tease my poor brother "besides, it's not my fault that you're not man enough to ask Penny out.".

Gumball's face got red from anger, and embarrassment "that's not true!" he hissed trying to defend himself.

"Really?" I replied. Gumball, with a red face, only nodded. If possible my smirk only got larger as I said "Fine, then prove it.".

"What?" he said in confusion.

"If what I said isn't true, then prove me wrong by asking Penny out on a date." I stated. The reaction I received are eyes that are the size of dinner plates and a face so red that it rivals a tomato. Gumball's lack of confidence on confronting his crush and confessing his feelings could be annoying most of the time, but it is worth it when I tease him about it.

"I guess I am right. You're too Chicken!" I teased.

Snapping out of his stupor, Gumball said, "ppfftt. This will be easy, If I do it, what do I get?", wanting to make this into a bet.

I paused for a second, "I'll ask Tina out on a date.", I said smiling, thinking that I already won. "But, if _I_ win you have to come to school with a cape and underwear outside of your pants, pretending that you're some big-shot superhero."

"Hey! That's not a fair! Trade." Gumball complained

"Dude, do you really want to ask _Tina Rex_ out on a date, and risk being put into the hospital for the next few months?" I said with my eyebrows raised.

"No." Gumball, quickly said. I then raised my hand to shake his to make it official.

"Then let the game begin." I said, as we shook hands. "The bet closes in a week.", I added at the last minute, as Gumball fell to the ground,he knew that he can't back out now as he shook hands to seal the deal.

"Dammit." Gumball said while his face is firmly planted to the ground. It was all he could say at the moment.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As the class went on, the students are getting anxious. The class period is almost over and the new student hadn't arrived yet, because they just want to settle the rumors about him. They were so caught up with confirming the rumors, that they weren't paying attention to Ms. Simian. Gumball is getting nervous over the bet he made with Darwin, so in an attempt to distract himself he asked his brother for more info on the new kid. He knows that they aren't a reliable source

but it was the best he can get at the moment.

After hearing what Darwin told him, Gumball found out that he is either from Paris or Canada. A mime or a delinquent, and he carries a puppet with him. Yeah… Gumball didn't believe the rumors are true, not even for a second.

Suddenly the door open and all the girls grew large blushes on their faces, and some got a couple of nosebleeds, one even fainted! When a boy they never seen before walks in. He looks like to be thirtteen years old, and about 5'6, with wild sun kissed hair, tanned skin, and slitted sky blue eyes. He has three whisker marks on each cheek, a pair of fox ears on top of his head, and behind him are nine golden fox tails with white tips. He is wearing a orange hoodie that is zipped up halfway revealing a plain black T-shirt, he wears worn black jeans, and orange sneakers with black outlines and patterns.

'Is he the new kid?' thought Darwin.

'He. is. SO CUTE!' every girl in the classroom thought.

"Uh... excuse me.", the boy said "Is this Ms. Simian's class?"

"Yes it is, and you must be the new student." Ms. Simian replied, she then glared at the fox. "Why are you late? The class period is almost over."

"Hehe." he chuckled. "Sorry about that. It's just that there was a mix up in the school administration papers, and we spent all morning looking for them." he said while scratching the back of his head while smiling revealing perfect straight white teeth with large canines.

"It's alright, just don't make it into a habit.", Ms. Simian replied, "well then, now that you're here introduce yourself to the class, and answer any questions they might have for you."

The boy then walks out of the doorway to the center of the classroom with a large smile, "Hello everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" said the fox with a thumb pointed at his chest.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

As I looked through out the class, I noticed that all of the girls are blushing brightly at me. Oh... except for one, she appears to be sleeping.

'I hope she doesn't get into trouble.' I thought.

Anyway, I don't get why the girls react like that whenever they see me or whenever I get near them. It has been going on for a while though so I got used to it, but it doesn't mean that I'm not curious.

I then announced my name, "Hello everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!", I said with a loud voice hoping that I made a good impression. I then got smiles from the classroom.

"Great," said Ms. Simian, "now does anybody have any questions for, Naruto?" she asked.

Everybody in the classroom raised their hand hoping to be picked first. As I was about to pick a random student, until I noticed a whole lot of orange. It was a sweater that belonged to the boy.

'Sweet!' I thought, 'another one who appreciates the color orange.'

The kid in orange appears to be 11 years old, with chocolate brown skin, green eyes and dark brown hair. He wears a orange hoodie with a fish's tail fin on the back of the hood. Green shorts with white outlines on the bottom, and a white circle on each side where the pockets should be, he also wears matching shoes that reaches under her knee. His face looks feminine, the only way I could tell that he is a boy is his choice of clothes. I mean... come on, no girl would wear that much orange unless they are forced to. I then pointed at the kid.

"You, with the stylish sweater." I said. The orange boy then smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, what are you?" the kid asked. That got me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion ignoring a mumble next to him that sounded suspiciously like 'He is so cute. He will be mine' and suppressing a shiver.

"I mean, what are you?... I used to be a goldfish, my brother is cat, my little sister is a bunny, Bobert is a robot. I can tell that you're a fox, but why do you a nine tails?",he said. Wait- he used to be goldfish!

Oh… so that is what he meant. "I'm a fox hanyou." I replied

"A what?" said the boy.

"A human spirit that has fused with a fox spirit to create a half breed of fox and human. Our strength are measured by the number of our tails."

"Oh, cool", he replied. "The name's Darwin Watterson, by the way." extending his hand to shake mine.

"Hi, Darwin." I said while shaking his hand, "I think we're going to be good friends.", Darwin smiled at that.

I then looked around to pick a another student, I saw another student who appears to be like a spirit like me but less solid and you could almost see through her. Her skin is pale as the moon, white shoulder length hair, with bangs completely covering her left eye and a side ponytail to the right side of her head being held by a skull hairpin with bones crossed, keeping hair away from her right eye. On her neck she wears a black choker. A black collared white button up shirt with no sleeves. On her arms she skin tight black sleeves with holes which her thumbs go through. On her left wrist, a studded leather bracelet that seems to be two sizes too big. She wears a black skirt, she has a ghost tail instead of legs meaning that she can fly. She has silver eyes.

"You, goth girl, what's your name?", I said as I walked up to her. She then looked surprised, as if she didn't expect me to notice her, her face starting to grow gray.

'Is she blushing?' I thought.

"C-Ca-Carrie K-Krueger." the now named Carrie, stuttered.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

'Did Carrie just stutter, and is she blushing?!' everybody. Soon the other girls are starting to get jealous of her due to her being the first girl to be noticed by Naruto.

 **Carrie's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I had my hand raised, I didn't expect for him to notice me, but he did. When he called me out as he walked towards me, I started to panic, that if I made a bad impression on him. I mean, he is cute and his eyes hold a sparkle of joy that could make Diamonds jealous, add the fact that he is a spirit like me means that we can have 'physical contact' without me phasing through. So yeah... the moment that I saw him, I want to be his girlfriend, and after finding out that he is a fox hanyou... definitely sealed the deal.

'Okay Carrie, just calm down and don't embe-oh jeez! I can hear my own heart beating!' I thought to myself. After hearing my own thoughts I grew confused, but I didn't let it show.

'Wait... I don't even have a heart, I'm a ghost.', I thought.

"You, goth girl, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"C-Ca-Carrie K-Krueger." I responded. 'Dammit!' I yelled in my head.

"Hi, Carrie.", he extended his out to shake hands. I started to get worried that my assumptions are wrong, that my hand will phase through his. I didn't let it show and shook his hand. I didn't phase through! Usually it takes a crazy amount of concentration to grab things without me going through it.

'He is a keeper.' I thought.

 **Normal P.O.V**

As they shook hands the class are once more into shock that Carrie Krueger's hand didn't phase through, they then noticed the hopeful smile on her face. That didn't set well with the other girls on the class, and they started to glare at her. Carrie and Naruto didn't seem to notice, but Gumball does. Along with the other certain groups of boys

'Oh, no.', Gumball thought, he knew some crazy things is going to happen around the new kid. Apparently the thought of it is funny, and he was trying to contain his laughter.

'May the Universe have mercy on him.' he thought as he pretended to care, despite nobody paying attention to him. Not noticing that Penny, his love interest, is doing the same thing as the other girls. More like that his brain refused to notice this.

'Oh, no', thought Darwin, he noticed that the girls including Penny are already crushing on him. Hard.

'May the Universe have mercy on him.' he thought, worrying what is going to happen to Naruto if Gumball found out that he won over Penny's heart without even trying. And then he started to worry what the boys will do to Naruto. Darwin then go confused, how come Gumball didn't notice what is happening?

'Maybe he sees what he wants to see-no wait... Yeah, he's laughing." thought Darwin.

Naruto then let's go of Carrie's hand much to her dismay, and asks, "so what do you want to ask me about?"

"Oh, if your kind's strength are measured by the number of tails you have is true. Then how strong are you?"She asked. He smiles at her question.

"Well, there hasn't been a nine tailed fox hanyou for so long, in fact I'm the second nine tails to ever exist." he said. That fact surprised the other students, they are now curious on how strong he is.

"Really?" she replied, with nothing but curiosity.

"Yeah, the first one was a couple of centuries ago, his name was unknown. Only giving the knowledge of his name to people he trust and respects, so he goes by the name Kyuubi, meaning nine tailed fox. Kyuubi was considered the most powerful being on earth, capable of creating tsunamis and earthquakes with a single wave of his tail." he said. The entire class including the teacher are staring at the fox, with their jaws hitting the floor. Some are staring in awe, others in fear, and the remaining are doing a mixture of both.

'So he is the most powerful being on the planet,'. Thought the Waterson brothers, but then images of their mother invaded their minds 'he'll never be stronger than my mom... nobody can.' they thought as a shiver ran down their spines.

Carrie grew nervous and said to confirm what she is thinking, "So, what you mean is that you, a boy who is no older than thirteen, is the most powerful being on the planet."

"Yup." he said making a popping sound at 'p' as if it was a normal thing, everybody in the classroom, besides Naruto and Carrie, face-planted at this.

'How can say that like it was nothing?!' thought Carrie as she sweat-dropped. While Naruto's expression was confusion because he didn't know why everybody face-planted.

"I also have another question." Carrie said, she is starting to annoy the other girls in the class. They want time to talk with Naruto too... also they are starting to feel threatened by her.

"Ask away." Naruto replied.

"Since you're a spirit like me, does that mean that you can fly?" she asked.

Naruto responded by floating up to her height, enjoying the surprised look on the class. "Yeah, I can fly." he then started float higher until he phased through the ceiling. Naruto, returned from the ceiling by poking his head through, as the rest of his body stayed on the other side of the ceiling.

"I pretty much have most of the abilities of a ghost." be said. "But I don't do this often at the risk of me becoming lazy since I have a 'physical' body."

Carrie was about to ask on what does he mean 'physical' body, but Naruto beat her to it. "My power is rare, and people don't know the full nature of it, even I don't know. My power is so dense that it manifested a body for it to be contained", the claim went over people's head including Carrie, so he decided to dumb it down.

"My powers gives me the ability to exist in the physical and astral plane." that still went over people's heads except for Carrie, he could tell by the shocked expression on her face.

"Are you serious?!", she exclaimed, she then said with a smile, which everybody else in the class grew even more confused.

"Yup." the fox replied. All of a sudden a hand rose out of the crowd of confused faces and Naruto noticed. The boy seems to be a blue cat, he noticed the blue hair, blue cat ears, a blue tail at the base of his spine, slitted bright red eyes, and like Naruto, he has whisker marks on his cheeks only it's appearance is less feral. His face also looks feminine like Darwin, who he is sitting next to. He wore a tan colored sweater with brown bands around the collar and the end of his sleeves, dark blue jeans with a black belt to hold them up, he also wears black shoes.

"Yes, what's your name?" Naruto said. The fact that he went to another student really irked Carrie,and much to the pleasure to the other girls as they're smiling. She noticed and starting to panic, as she discovered that there is now a competition for Naruto's heart. Afterall, he is a strong, kind, and nice kind of looking guy

The blue cat then pointed his thumb to himself and said, "The name's Gumball Watterson."

"Okay Gumball, what you want to ask me?" Gumball, the grew apprehensive about asking his question, but it was important after seeing Carries shocked face.

"Uhh… could you dumb it down a bit more for me?" much to the relief of the other students, as they want to ask the same question, but don't want to look stupid in front of the new kid. The ghost girl was annoyed at being interrupted with their conversation, for a stupid question like that!

Naruto sighed, "My powers gives me the ability to live in two dimensions at the same time, that is why I'm able to shake Carrie's and Darwin's hand without me phasing through." as he finished his summary, he was watching Gumball's eyes slowly grow wide, as if they were balloons and are being inflated, along with everybody else including Ms. Simian, except Carrie of course. Carrie is red faced and smiling at the fox boy, along with the other girls. They're starting to scare him, thinking that things are going to happen around him and any girl that he is going to get close to. Suddenly Carrie and a bunch of other girls in and out of the classroom sneezed at the same time.

"What other abilities you have?" Gumball said, he was curious but a bit hesitant to find out what he can do. Naruto grinned at that question.

"Well~~, I can fly, posses people, and phase through walls, but of course those abilities are from my ghost powers." He smirked at the confused faces of the other students. "The other part are the shapeshifting, fusion, making clones of myself, making an avatar of myself that towers entire mountains, I can heal other people's injuries, teleport.". You can be surprised at the sheer amount of people need their jaws are dislocated from being slack-jawed so many times in a small window of time.

He then noticed another hand belonging another pretty, red faced girl. She has onyx eyes, tan skin, small antlers, her legs are a orange tan. She has light brown, shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a hugging black shirt, a long sleeved tan jacket that is cut short to show her midriff. Maroon colored short-shorts, orange shoes that goes halfway up to her thigh with white bands and shoe laces.

"Yes, you with the stylish shoes, what's your name?" Naruto asked. As the other boys got annoyed looks on their faces with the fox boy's infatuation on the color orange. The girls got annoyed that a another girl got noticed.

 **Penny P.O.V**

"Oh, uhh," I stammered as I wasn't expecting to be picked out of the blue, and he commented on my footwear… so, that's a plus in my flustered phase. I also started to get nervous as I notice that I've been staring at Naruto like a piece of meat, which I find kind of concerning since I like Gumball. "Penny… Penny Fitzgerald."

'Maybe, because he is handsome.', I thought to myself. Believing in my own thoughts I later figured that I should learn something of him instead of his powers.

"What are you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams?" I said with a red face. The fox boy then smiled at me. 'Cute…' I thought, but shook the thought quickly as it came.

"Well, my like are my friends, ramen, plants, and the color orange," 'that is pretty obvious,' thought Penny in a dull tone. "My hobbies are training, gardening, eating ramen, drawing, and skateboarding.". Penny is starting to panic, those are really good qualities in a guy!

'Okay don't panic, you're not falling for him. You're just finding him interesting. Yeah! That's right, he's just interesting.' I thought to myself

 **Normal P.O.V**

"My dislikes are backstabbers, stuck up arrogant, snobby people, people who judge others, bullies, and homework." Naruto spoke, not noticing Penny is lost in thought.

"So… how's that?" the fox said, he then noticed a red faced Penny, staring out to space.

"Hey," he said in concern, "are you okay?" snapping Penny out of her trance.

"Wha…?" she said.

"I said, are you okay? Are you sick or something?" Naruto responded.

Penny, hearing the worry in his voice, warmed her heart, and made her face go to a cherry color. "N-n-no, I-I'm f-f-fine."

"You sure? Because you sound cold." he said.

"Yeah I'm fine." she squeaked. Penny is starting to annoy the other girls, getting the attention of the new kid. Some of the boys are starting to notice.

"Great!" said the fox. He then walks out to look any other students who will want to talk to him.

He then spots a girl who resembles a cloud. She appears to be wealthy as she is wearing quite amount of jewelry. She has wears a loose sky blue top with long sleeves, a necklace with three blue stones resembling water droplets, a number of bracelets that are too many to count. Her earrings resemble tear drops, her eyes are pure black absorbing any kind of light. She wears a black skirt that goes halfway up her thigh, and simple light blue sneakers. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, which is a cloud. She has her hand raised.

"Yes, the cloud girl." Naruto gesture to her and as the girl is about to ask a question, the bell went off. Signifying that the class period is over, much to the girls annoyance.


End file.
